Sebby Cari Jodoh
by Ranruru
Summary: Sebby cari jodoh?#plak Author nggak pinter bikin summary nih.Kira-kira dapet nggak ya?
1. Chapter 1

OOC: Minna-san!#plakk Sedikit penjelasan mengapa saia bikin ni FF:

Saia mengalami depresi akut karena gagal total membuat FF Bergenre ROMANCE *pundung, dan ahasil saia menjadi orang yang garing... Yah, apapun itu, nikmati saja FF saia ini...#pasrah

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Kagak jelas, Koplak, SANGAT-SANGAT OOC!

S: Sebby

C: Ciel

MR: Mpok Rachel (?)

MF: Mpok Francis (?)

V: Vincent Phantomhive

G: Grell

A: Alois

Chapter 1: Sebby cari jodoh

Di desa terpencil nan mewah (?), tepatnya di pinggir kali xxxxxx, di sebelah barat got xxxxxx, 80° Lintang atas(?) hiduplah seorang penjual sayur bernama Sebastian Michaelis (Readers: ...), dia adalah pemuda yang HAMPIR ganteng(?), pada suatu hari...

Ibunya Sebby: Le, le, kamu kapan nikah?

Sebby: Ntar Buk, duit buat beli ikan prihana(?) aja belum cukup, apalagi nikah~

Ibunya Sebby: Sabar ya le, sekarang, km cari jodoh aja dulu!

Sebby: Baik Bu~

Pada keesokan harinya, Sebby seperti biasa berjualan sayur keliling rumah...

S: "Sayur, sayur! Sayur segar, badan bugar(?)! Mau sayur apa? Pete? Babi eh, Brokoli? Bayem? Wortel?"

MF: "Bang, beli petenya satu bang!"

S: "Eh, Mpok Francis, mau beli berapa petenya?"

MF: "2"

S: "Kok dikit amat?"

MF: "Iye nih, kan lagi diet"

MR: "Eh, ya ampunnnnnn! Mpok Francis!(Readers: Nah lo!)

MF: "Oh, Mpok Rachel! Rajin bener!"

MR: "Ahahahaha~ Biasa aja *ngibasin rambut" #plakk

S: "Mau beli apa Mpok?"

MR: "Biasa, Singkong sama Jengkol"*nah lo

S: "Ngomong-ngomong, Non Ciel kemana?"

MR: "Oh, Ciel, Dia lagi GALAU"

MF: "Kenape?"

MR: "Udah jelas-jelas dia itu HAMPIR depresi(?)"

S: "Kenape?"

MR: "Gara-gara dia diputus ntuh, sama pacarnya, Si Alois"

S: "Saya mau lo Mpok, jadi pacarnya anaknya situ"

MR: "Ah, masa sih?"

G: "Asik bener ngobrolnya Mpok, Ikutan yaaaaa~ Abang Sebby nggak usah gitu deh liatinnya, biasa aja, lagian, Abang juga udah bisa buat hati aye cenat-cenut kok!" #buset dah

MR: "Ah, Mbak Grell bisa aja deh" (readers: GRELL?)

G: "A-Anu Bang Sebby, aye pulang dulu ye, kasian ntuh anak aye, Ciel, nggak ada yang nyuapin(?)"

S: "O-Ohh, iya Mbok Rachel, makasih"

MF: "Saya juga ikutan permisi" *Lari dengan kecepatan TokekWoman(?)

Di rumah Mpok Rachel...

C: "Mami?"

MR: "Ciel, km masih HAMPIR depresi(?)?"

C: "Nggak, lagian, ngapain mikirin si Alois? Dia kan playboy kelas badak(?)"

MR: "Tadi Mami barusan beli Singkong ma Jengkol di tempatnye Abang Sebby"

C: "Ih, beneran Ma?"

MR: "Iya, knp?"

C: "GPP KOK"(Readers: Ngomong aje kalo lo naksir)

*Lari masuk kamar, pintu di tutup ampe jebol

MR: "Le, km gpp? Pintunya jebol tuh, besok Mami panggilin dokter pintu(?)"

C: "Ok, Thanks Mommy"

MR: "Yuuk~!"(Readers: OAO)

Di ka mar Ciel...

Di dalam otak Ciel...

FLASHBACK

–START-

A: "Ciel..."

C: "Knp Alois?"

A: "Ciel, Lo, Gw, END"(Readers: WOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

C: "TUNGGU DULU! EMANGNYA GW SALAH APAAN SAMPE LO MUTUSIN GW?"*GLARE

A: "S-Sebetulnya Gw ketemu orang, namanya Claude, dia ganteng banget, makannya, gw udah memutuskan, bahwa gw bakalan jadi UKE(?)"

C: "Lo itu SEME!"

A: "Itu dulu!"

C:"Oh, gitu? Jadi gara-gara dia kamu nggak mau jadi pasangan YAOI gw?"

A: "Ciel... gw udah jadi UKE, maafkan gw"

C:"Kenapa? Bukankah kamu bilang kamu bakalan mencintaiku selamanya?"

A: "Maaf, Ciel"

*nglesot(?)

-END-

Ciel nyadar, bahwa utuk mendapatkan Alois kembali adalah membuat dirinya menjadi seorang SEME, tapi...

C: "Tunggu dulu, kalo gw mau jadi SEME, gw harus rajin minum susu, ke gym, ninggiin badan, jiahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Iitu jelas tak mungkin, jadi akhirnya...

C: "Ngapain gw jadi SEME, kalo misalnya gw laku jadi UKE?"(Readers: Nah lo!)

Keesokan harinya...

C: "Biar gw laku, gw harus tebar pesona nih"(readers: Sejak kapan Ciel jadi begono? Author: Sejak taun 2011)

Pagi itu kamar Ciel dipenuhi berbagai macam aroma parfum, mulai dari parfum bau kotoran kadal sampe kotoran badak... dan... Tiba-tiba Mami tersayang datang..."Mph, Bau", kata Mami sambil nutupin hidungnya...

C: "Bau harum kan Ma?"

MR: "Bukan, kamu salah beli parfum? "

C:"Kagak tu Ma"

MR: "Trus, nape ni kamar sama bau badanmu kayak begono?"

C: "Lho, bukannya aye biasanya pake parfum Cap Ketak?"

MR: "Hah? Lho, itu kan bukan Cap Ketak"

C: "Hah?"

MR: "Loa liatt aje sendiri"

JENG JENG!

C: "KOK... JADI PARFUM CAP KADAL?"

MR: "COBA SINI MAMI LIAT!"

Dan...

-Parfum cap katak aroma badak, dijamin ampuh mengusir segala jenis manusia dan hewan...

#JEDUER JEDESH KOMPLANG KLANG NGEK KRIIK KRIIK...

Tanpa banyak bekicot eh, bacot, Ciel langsung dengan kecepatan pro lari ke kamar mandi..

I menit kemudian Ciel udah kinclong dan harum lagi...

MR: "Nah, itu baru anak Mami, harum, nggak bau kayak monyet masuk kubangan babi, huakakakakakak..."

V: "Iya tuh, kalo anak Papi bau nanti nggak dapet jodoh lho~"

C: "Kemarin kan aye baru aje diputusin"

V: "Pasti belum mandi tuh"

C: "NGGAKLAH, eh, tunggu dulu"

MR: "Kenapa?"

C: "Kayaknya iya deh"

V: "Hah?"

C: "BENER JUGA, AYE KAN WAKTU KENCAN KE-3 KALI... ANE BELUM MANDI SATU MINGGU! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"(Readers: Author... *Death Glare)

Flashback

-START-

A: "Ne, Ne, Ciel"

C: "Hmm... Alois-kun?"

A: "Kita pindah tempat saja yuk"

C: "Kenapa?"

A: "Anu, aku mau bicarain sesuatu"

C: "Di sini saja"

A: "Uh, gimana ya, agak-agak nggak enak gitu, masa kamu nggak terganggu sih?"

C: "Sama apa?"

A: "Sudahlah"

-END-

C:"! BUSET! AMPUN DAH ! !#$%^&*()*&^%$#!#$%^&*((^%$#$%^&*()!"(Readrers: Sabar ya, Ciel, masih banyak Fan Girl yang mau jadi pasangan hidupmu!)

Sementara itu si kamar Sebby...

S:"Kapan ya, aye bisa ketemu sama Non Ciel lagi? Terakhir ketemu 2 hari yang lalu (Readers: NGEK=="), ya ampun, apakah aye dosa jatuh cinta sama orang yang barusan diputusin?"

Lain lagi di rumah Alois...

A: "Claudeeeeee ganteng, mau nggak jadi pacar aye?"

C: ...

A: "Claude cayank, mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

C: ...

A: Claude darling, may nggak jadi BF aye?"

C: ...

A: "Abang Claude, maukan jadi pacar gw?"

C: ...

A: Jawab donk, nanti aye nangis lho..."

C: ...

A: "Abanggggggggggggggggggggg!~~~~~~"

C: ...

A: *hilang kesabaran WOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

C: ...

A: " ABANG CLAUDE YANG SUPER PENDIEM DAN JELEK, MAU NGGAK JADI PACAR GW?"

C: MAU

A: "KYAA~" ( Readers: Author, apa yang terjadi dengan otakmu?"

C: ...

Dan Pak RT Tanaka...

Seperti biasa...mengadakan pesta bersama para Santa Claus sambil nonton Dangdut

"Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho"

Yak, sekian dulu, maap banget Romance CeBasnya belum kerasa, apalagi Humornya, soalnya, saia lagi terpesona melihat Hitachiin 3 3 Ganteng banget di dramanya 3 3 #Lebay mode: on

Review ya... ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!


	2. Chapter 2

**HUOHOHOHOHOHOHO#Plakk Yak, makasih buat repiewnya yaa~! Untuk Chap kali ini, saia sarankan agar, sodara-sodara, bapak, ibuk, adek-adek, mbak-mbak, mas-mas, janda-janda, pejaka-pejaka, jomblo-jomblo, ex-pacar, dan..#PLAKK yak, ok, cukup,.. agar minum EXTRA NYOSS agar tidak terkena depresi akut karena OOC yang begitu melenceng dari jalurnya yang diakibatkan oleh adanya perbaikan jalan(?) dan rubuhnya jembatan, dan keSALAH ALAMAT (Ayu Ting-Ting: Ke mana, ke mana, ke MUANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! HEIYEYEYEYEYEYE EAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!(?))**

Mentari pagi ini begitu hangat, cukup membuat para penduduk di desa "**TLETHONG**"( - yang tau artinya diem aja ya...) dapat merasakan sauna gratisan yang alami(?). Semua pada kipas2an, ada yang pake koran, kipas, buku, bahkan galaxy tap dan ipad(?).Dengan wajah malas Ciel yang merupakan anak feminim(?) dan pernah terkena trauma **bedah katak**(?) menguap di depan emperan rumahnya yang sejuk, wajah manisnya diterpa matahari pagi yang lembut yang membuatnya semakin manis untuk dipandang, angin semilir menambah...

(Author:Yak, dah cukup saia sok puitis di atas)

Singkatnya, Sebby, sang pedagang kelontong sayur(?) sedang lewat di depan Ciel, dan melihat Ciel, dengan senyuman mesumnya, ia langsung menyapa Ciel dengan ramah dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ciel, yang membuat pipi Ciel memerah bagai stoberi, dan jantung Ciel berdegup kencang, Sebastian, dengan sambil tersenyum berlutut dengan satu kaki bagai pangeran dalam dongeng, (Readers:GLEK!) dan dia meneluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, dan tanpa ragu-ragu, ia langsung berbicara dengan manis..

"**MBAK, MAU BELI PETE NGGAK?"***sambil ngacungin bungkusan pete yang barusan dikluarin dari kantongnya dengan pandangan datar

(Readers: HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Kejadian yang cukup GILA itu ternyata dilihat oleh pemilik warung soto di sebelah rumah Ciel, THING, orang blasteran cina-korea ini ngakak sampai perutnya yang endut goncang-goncang **trus goyang gayung(?)** (readers: Thor, kamu itu mau bikin FF, ato promosi XL?) Dan dengan senyuman lebar THING mengacungkan jempolnya dan berkata**"Sesuatu banget ya!"**, lalu dia tertawa lagi sampe gerak2 gak jelas gitu lah(?) (Readers: GEMPA!)

(Author's Info: Gempa berkekuatan 0. telah melanda rumah Ciel)#plakk

Ciel yang merasa tertipu berlinang **air mata buaya**, tapi, ia tak mau kesempatan untuk membeli pete terganggu, jadi dengan wajah setengah senyum, ia memberikan uang 10.000 kepada Sebby, dan mengambil bungkusan pete itu dan masuk kamar.

Di dalam kamarnya yang senyap, Ciel sembunyi di bawah selimut sambil memakan **PETE **mentah dengan air mata.. Tiba-tiba...

"TUNGGU! OI! MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA MAS! MAS! MAS GANTENG! KYAA!

Ternyata, artis yang sedang tenar, Hikaru, Kaoru Hitachiin sedang dikejar para Fan Girls yang ngejar mereka kayak **Satpol PP ngejar Banci Taman Lawang** (Hikaru, Kaoru: HEY!)

Dan..

Misi mbak, mau ikut sembunyi jg

Kalian siapa?

Artis

Ohh

Lho.. Kok bau PETE ya?

Kan gw lagi makan pete

Hah?

=="

Ya udah, kita pergi dulu, makashih mbak

..

Nah.. LOE...

Yak, kembali bersama saia di ac..#plakk

Belum lama setelah peristiwa yang membingungkan itu terjadi..

Tiba-tiba...

"Ke mana, ke mana, KE !"

"!"

"HELLO, GEORGEOUS"

"HIEAWWWWWWWWW!"

"B-Bang Jamal eh, Druitt"(readers: ?)

"Hey, georgeous "

*sekedar info: Viscount adalah playboy cap kadal yang juga agak miring 360% otaknya(?) sudah ditolak oleh ciel 100 kali dan tetap tidak menyerah

" MAK JEDIUSEHSD GREK BUNG DAK NGEK!"

Hp Pinkberry Ciel berbunyi..

"Ciel! Halooooooooooooooooooo lagi ngapain?"

"Whoa, Lizzy, ada apa?"

"Ciel, besok ada pesta di tempatnya pak RT Tanaka, km dateng nggak? Jangan lupa bawa pasangan yaa~!"

"H-Huh? P-Pasangan? HARUS?"

"Iya~! Aku sih sama Kak Charles Gray"

"HAH? Kalian PACARAN?"

"GAK!=A= MASA AKU MENGANCURKAN PASANGAN YAOI KESUKAANKU DI DESA INI? KAN DOUBLE CHARLES ITU PASANGAN YANG BAGUS BANGET! Um.. pokonya kamu harus dateng!"(Readers:Lizzy jadi fujoshi?)

"Tapi aku mau ngajak siapa?"

"Alois"

"AKU UDAH PUTUS"

"Hmm.. Bang Sebby"

"E-Eh?"

"Dia kan satu2nya cowok jomblo yang paling lumayan"

"Well, yeah"

"Tunggu, kalo si Grey sama kamu, kalo ketahuan sama.."

"INI TAKTIKKU UNTUK MEMBUAT GREY DICEMBURUIN"

"O-oh"

"Ok, kita ketemu di pesta"

"A-a, Lizzy!"

..

"Bagaimana ya.. caraku.. mengajak Bang Sebby.." *blush

Apakah Ciel berhasil mengajak Sebby ke pesta? Bagaimana reaksi orang tua Ciel? Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.. keputusan ada di tangan anda! Silahkan review! Tapi, kalo nggak ada yang review.. wah.. bakal kacau lho.. soalnya otak Author lagi penuh rumus, nanti malah jadi pelajaran lagi..

Yak, karena otak Author lagi konslet kena buku Akutansi, jadi Cuma nyampe segini aja yee!~


End file.
